Crossing Boundaries
by Wolfdog67
Summary: A terrorist organization's plot threatens the stability of the galaxy. Expanded summary inside, read and review please.


**Author's Note:** I have done some major revisions to this story. Elaborating on parts, filling in more details in effort to make this a better story for all readers to enjoy. Please let me know if it worked out. The majority of the cast are OC's of my own creation and few that belong to a friend, but established Mass Effect characters will being making appearances throughout the story. Also the story is set to take place shortly after the events of Mass Effect 2.

_Summary:_

When Kurt Jaeger, a former war hero turned C-Sec, stumbles upon the dealings of a unknown terrorist group he discovers a plot that poses a great risk to the galaxy. Now he's out to stop them before they are able to accomplish their goal, but this organization is not so easily thwarted. Luckily he receives aid from a turian spectre, Serafima Malaena, who has also been investigating the conspirators trail. Reluctantly the two join forces to solve the case. Unfortunately, the differences between them soon make themselves apparent.

Can the two overcome these issues as things develop between them in time to save the galaxy?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

A lone human reclined in his seat propping his boot clad feet upon the desktop.

Overall his muscular frame stood at an even six foot with his dark blonde hair cut short, reaching only a few centimeters in length. Overall it was a style reminiscent of the classic military flat top hair cut. His eyes were a cold steely blue-grey, seeming even paler when in combination with his lighter skin tone. The light color marked him as one who spent a lot more time in space as compared to those who saw more planet side actions.

A collection of scars marred his complexion: a small scar on the cleft of his chin, another at the right corner of his mouth, and a inch long scar sat in the middle of his left eyebrow. All of them courtesy of a drunken and rowdy batarian who chose to start a bar fight. Yet there were two others that stood out more prominently, a pair of six inch long scars. The top of the scars began at his temple running diagonally over his right eye; the second was offset by a one inch gap as it ran parallel to the first passing just under his eye.

The blemishes were a parting gift of sorts he had received from a Geth. It had occurred when the artificial lifeforms had laid siege to the Citadel, during a close quarter battle he had been forced to ditch his weapon and engage in hand to hand. Though physically superior they were not as trained in unarmed combat techniques.

The dog tags hanging about his neck would clank softly as he moved. The laser etched words carved into their surface would gleam when the light hit them just right.

_Lt. Commander_

_Jaeger, Kurt T._

_6962062 SAN AB_

Jaeger's traveled at a steady pace scanning over the small office he was currently occupying. His gaze methodically inspected each of the various objects that adorn the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

On the right wall a small collection of photographs hung evenly spaced out.

A framed portrait of him in full dress uniform standing before the Citadel, the Human Councilor David Anderson stood presenting him with the Medal of Honor. He was only one of quite a few individuals who were honored that day as there were many heroic deeds performed during the Citadel Attacks by both civilians and trained personnel alike. The medal currently resided in a small hinged glass display case on the shelf just beneath. Within the case it lay with several other medals, a Purple Heart, Distinguished Service Cross, Silver Star with Oak Leaf Cluster and several other pins and ribbons lay huddled around the larger Medal of Honor that sat at the center.

Of course, the most widely known recipient of the medal was the now famous Commander Shepard, who also had the distinction of being Humanity's first Spectre.

With the award ceremony over, the Commander had made a speech praising all who did their part in defending the Citadel, protecting the innocents and giving condolences for all those who unfortunately had lost someone in the bloody battle. The speech had earned many a cheer from those gathered and even to this day is still sometimes quoted by people. Afterwards during a reception Kurt had been fortunate enough to meet with Shepard and enjoy a brief conversation before the Commander was forced to depart leaving with a hardy handshake.

Grouped together were the certificates he had earned during his Citadel Security training ranging from weapons & combat to his detective certification.

Further down a portrait of his former squad from his time in the Alliance Navy. Embedded on the bottom of the wooden frame was a polished brass plate, "WOLF PACK" was spelt out in large stylized letters. Below the title in smaller letters were the names of the seven people in the photo: _Jade Silves, Sean McKinney, Roy Miller, Thomas Young, Carmen Sullivan, Jack Carter, Kurt Jaeger._

Retiring from the Systems Alliance had not been something he wanted to but due to irreconcilable differences that arose between him and his commanding officer Kurt saw no choice in the matter. Though still wishing to be of service he applied to Citadel Security. With a ringing endorsement he was quickly accepted into the fold.

Still like all new C-Sec recruits he had started out on the Presidium. There he handled the everyday complaints of the politicians and other high society types. Complaints that ranged from the petty to the seemingly absurd.

One particular experience stood out. A salarian, who hyped up on stims at the time, claimed to have observed a elcor spy trailing him in an attempt to steal his thoughts. He sat in the holding cells for a good fifteen hours before the effects had worn off enough for him to see things more rationally.

As luck would have it Kurt only had to serve on the Presidium for a mere five weeks. Though unusual for a rookie to be transferred from the Presidium before the end of their minimum six month service it was not unheard of. It was thanks mainly to some encouragement from a certain Councilor that he was able to get his transfer put in the fast lane.

"Jaeger," the sound of his name snapped Kurt from his reminiscing. Dropping his feet from the desktop he stood erect, left arm held flat at his side while his right was bent in a formal solute.

"At ease," the man spoke in his usual low voice as he entered the small office "I told you before there is no need to do that, this is not the Alliance Navy."

Relaxing his stance Kurt dropped his arms to his side "I apologize, Captain Miller. Old habits die hard." The other man sighed as he strode closer.

Captain Miller stood at a good 5'11" with a smoothly shaven head, his strong angular features made his head seem almost box like. The stubble from his beard was hard to make out against his naturally dark skin tone. He was barrel chested with thick muscular arms; though it gave him the appearance of a heavyset build it was deceptive. As he still possessed all the speed of someone half his size.

Miller was a fifteen year veteran of C-Sec. At one point in his career he even served as a member of the Special Response division before sustaining an injury that made him unsuitable for the unit's purpose. Instead of having him retire, his superiors at C-Sec decided to grant him a promotion and transfer him to the Wards where he was placed in charge of his own unit.

"You know for the life of me I still don't understand why exactly you chose to serve here of all those open to you" Miller spoke moving about the office his eyes roamed over the certificates to the glass display case. He eyed the medals as he had numerous times in the past "You could have chosen to serve in the Special Response division as I did. I mean, lord knows you have the experience and necessary skills."

"This seemed like a good place as any to start with, sir" Kurt's ingrained militaristic attitude still holding sway over his responses.

The older male turned striding to the younger officer's desk "I have some new orders for you" Miller's outstretched hand offering up a datapad "Just came down from above."

Kurt was quick to take possession of the pad, cocking an eyebrow as his eyes scanned over the information "I am to be transferred to the Zakera Wards?"

"Only temporally," Miller's held up hands offering pause "Apparently they are facing a shortage of officers at the moment so they need some bolstering. You really think I would give away one of our own without a fight."

A small sense of relief settled over Kurt at Miller's reassurance. Placing the datapad upon the desktop his gaze returned to the other man "So how long am I to be stationed there?"

"No real way of knowing until they are able to get their numbers back up again" Miller surmised "Shouldn't be too long."

"Understood, when do I leave?" Kurt inquired.

"You are to report to Captain Bailey at 1200 hours" Miller gave one last look about the office before moving back to the exit.

Once more Kurt stood straight bringing his right hand up to salute his captain. The older vet just shook his head in response before returning the gesture with a slightly bemused look. Outside the room he was quick to shout someone else's name before heading off out of earshot.

Lifting his arm Kurt checked with his omni-tool taking note of the time read out. With a little over an hour to go before the designated time it didn't give him too much time to suit up and make his way over to the Zakera Wards.

Finishing out his current work Kurt shut down his terminal, filed away any remaining paperwork that he left out before standing to leave. Pausing at the door he gave his office one more look over checking for anything that need to be done. Feeling satisfied with it he turned passing through the doorway listening to the mechanical sounds of the doors automatic locks.

Striding through the corridors Kurt watched many of his fellow officers as they went about carrying their duties. Some escorting detainees from processing to holding or for questioning, while others seated at desks taking statements or filling paperwork.

"Kurt" an excited decidedly female voice called out.

Turning the human's gaze fell upon an asari "Adela, what can I do for you?" His eyes followed her graceful movements as she strode towards him.

The asari came to a stop before the human "Hey, some of us are planning to go out for drinks after our shifts end." Adela's body language softened, her normal speaking voice taking on a gentler more sultry tone as she spoke "Would you care to join us? I promise if you come you and I can have plenty of _fun _together."

It wasn't so much the offer but what was implied with the offer that made Kurt face feel flushed "I admit that is really tempting and I'd love to but…" He could see the look of promise on her face "But I am afraid I can't. Just got word I am to be transferred over to the Zakera Wards."

Adela's eyes widened with her surprise "What? How come?"

"Something to do with a shortage of officers over there," the blonde haired officer responded trying to calm his associate "Right now I've got about a hour to report to a Captain Bailey."

"It's not a permanent posting is it?" Adela asked.

"No, no it's only temporary" the reassurance did seem to put the female at some sense of ease. Nonetheless, Kurt could still read the air of apprehension that hung about her.

"Captain Bailey, I've dealt with him before. Gruff and blunt, he tends to follow his own set of rules." Adela chuckled lightly before her expression changed contorting with concern "I've also heard they've got their hands full over there. Some real serious stuff, promise you'll take care over there" her voice was soft and caring.

"I will" Kurt replied giving one his best smiles.

The human was caught off guard when Adela moved forward wrapping her arms about his torso in a quick hug which he returned in equal measure. Though he felt the asari begin to withdraw, she seemed to linger keeping in contact as long as possible before parting.

"How about I make it up to you" the human offered "We'll go out for drinks once I get back. What do you say?"

"Sounds fun" Adela took on a more predatory smile "Only so long as I get to pick the place."

"Deal" Kurt conceded.

With a final smile Adela turned retreating back to the group of friends that stood waiting not far. Once they had disappeared from sight Kurt continued on his way to the armory and meet with the resident requisitions officer.

xxx

Several small stacks of datapads were scattered about the desktop. While a dark skinned salarian and his equally dark colored eyes flicked quickly from one pad to another occasionally glancing up to the holographic terminal display.

At the sound of footsteps entering his office he looked up "Ah, Jaeger. Captain Miller told you would be coming" he spoke before returning to his task.

"Good afternoon Khal, I thought he would" Kurt replied retrieving his C-Sec ID chip from around his neck.

Attached to a beaded chain was a small rectangular piece of metal tab measuring an inch long, quarter of an inch wide and only a few millimeters thick. it appeared to be made from a solid piece as there were no visible seams, there were also no external markings to denote what it could be. However, inside the unassuming object was packed full of nanoscopic circuitry that stored all his relevant data.

Turning Kurt strode to one of the six embedded terminals along the right wall. Next to each terminal stood a cylindrical column which served as part of the item retrieval system. Inputting the ID chip into the small slot the holographic screen came to life. At the same time on the salarian's own display a prompt appeared on screen informing him of someone trying to access the system. Checking the information on the chip against what was on file, seeing it match up he entered his own pass code to allow it.

"Access code and bio-algorithm is required" a synthetic voice rang out.

"Jaeger, Kurt. ID number 2317616, access code OMEGA LAMDA 7XL9" he recited placing his right hand upon the terminal's scanner.

There was a brief pause before it spoke again "Confirmed."

The holographic display changed bypassing the log in screen as it unlocked. Navigating through the menus Kurt found what he had been searching for. The screen split down the middle, on the left was a scrollable list while on the right an image was displayed of whatever had been selected from the list.

Going over the list he began to sort through his personal gear held in inventory. Feeling satisfied with the selection Kurt initiated the retrieval system before settling back to wait.

Deep below the deck his personal storage locker was accessed, as mechanical arms whisked about within. The robotic hands moved about removing the objects their programming instructed them to acquire. Lifting the equipment from their resting places to transport them over and lay them within a retrieval capsule. Once all items had been loaded the semi-transparent capsule door closed before the capsule was traveled along the conveyer. Entering the lift it traveled along the pipe coming to a stop at its final destination.

There was a green light signaling the arrival of his gear as the cylindrical pipe opened up revealing the waiting capsule.

Taking the capsule from the receptacle Kurt looked over the contents through the semi-transparent door. Grabbing the chain he pulled his ID chip free from its embedded position in the terminal.

"Have a good day" the Salarian bid him without a glance as Kurt hoisted the capsule under his arm and left the office.

xxx

In the locker room Kurt set the capsule down on the bench as he sorted through its contents.

Removing his armor from the container he looked it over. He had first seen it in use during Earth's Urban Combat Championship match-ups, and since then he knew it was something he had to get for himself. Especially after learning the armor was also used by Commander Shepard, whose set was referred to as Blood Dragon Armor.

The armor's appearance was rather unique compared to other modern combat hard-suits. With its overlapping ceramic plates designed to offer maximum protection while not hampering movement, the high collar and tall pauldrons to protect the neck, slight elongation of the bracers to cover the elbow, and unassuming helmet it was rather reminiscent of the ancient suits of armor worn by knights in earth's history.

It had been painted in a deep slate grey with a single red strip running the length of right arm and another running down the middle of his helmet denoting his command rank. A small N7 logo was imprinted on the right side of the breastplate serving as a lingering reminder of his Alliance career.

After its procurement Kurt had also made a few non standard modifications to it; installing more powerful motors into the joints, larger kinetic barrier capacitors, and an upgraded energized ceramic plating to the armor. The most expensive modification was the addition of an advanced battle V.I. Having the V.I onboard was rather useful as it monitored his vital statistics, stress levels, heart rate, blood pressure, and trauma detections. The V.I was also capable of running some of the calculations for combat such as distance, wind speeds, angle of attack, etc.

Next to be sorted were the weapons all in all looked like standard gear: an M-5 Phalanx, a heavy pistol Kurt had recently picked up for the stopping power it possessed, a useful thing indeed when facing down a intoxicated Batarian or charging krogan caught in a bloodrage. An M-23 Katana, the standard issue shotgun for Citadel Security and many of the militaries about the galaxy. An M-97 Viper, a sniper rifle special ordered from Illuim for its rapid shot capabilities.

However, one looked rather out of place amongst the others, and it was the Geth Pulse Rifle. The advanced alien combat rifle with its smooth streamlined exterior, sleek curves and lack of any identifying marks stood in contrast to the standard combat rifle. Kurt had acquired it during the Citadel attack, where it had saved his life after his M-8 Avenger had malfunctioned rendering it useless. Though it proved rather temperamental at first, Kurt was able to locate a quarian who for a fee managed to work out some of the bugs.

Placing the compact assault rifle behind his back he waited for the small click which signaled the magnetic locks activating before taking his hand from it. Lifting the capsule from the bench he carried it over to a designated return station.

Going over his armor a final time Kurt turned making his way back out into the corridors. As he strode through the hall Kurt's path intersected with several of his friends who were curious as to where he was going. After offering up an explanation he continued onwards to the shuttle landing stations.

Though he was further as along the way he encountered several civilians who were in need of help with finding the correct department.

Finally exiting the station the human strode a short distance to the shuttle platform. At the officer's approach the shuttle emitted a quiet hiss as the craft's hatch unsealed. The central section of the shuttle lifted upwards with the clamshell doors opening.

"Please select destination," a synthetic voice greeted Kurt.

As he took a seat a holographic image was displayed from the center of the dashboard. The image showed a mockup of the Citadel with a scrollable list of pre-selectable destinations available on the right of the Citadel representation.

Selecting the Zakera Wards brought up a submenu as the holographic map zoomed in on the chosen section. A myriad of small dots become visible on the map each representing a viable destination. It took a few moments to sort them out by type before Kurt was able to find the Zakera Wards C-Sec main station.

The shuttle's door descended sealing with a barely audible click as the magnetic safety locks engaged. Shortly after that the propulsion drive came online generating the mass effect field necessary for operations. With its weight decreased the thrusters soon ascended up into the busy aerial traffic lanes before traveling onto its destination.

xxx

The shuttle banked softly as it maneuvered to align its approach with its destination. The total travel was little more than twenty minutes from departure to landing but it certainly seemed longer to Kurt as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Slowing to a stop the craft began to descend to the platform below followed shortly by a slight tremor as the shuttle gently touched down.

As the door swung upwards Kurt slid out to stand. No sooner had he exited the shuttle than a trio of women had climbed in and it began to take off again. After a quick scan of the area he was able to locate the Citadel Security station not far off.

The exterior was much the same as those in the other Wards with only subtle to differentiate between them. It seemed whoever had built the Citadel liked their designs enough that they decided to reuse them.

With the similar floor plan it was a simple task to navigate the meandering corridors. Journeying through the halls Kurt couldn't help but notice the expressions being displayed by the officers he passed. Judging by the looks he surmised two things; 1) many were probably transferred there and 2) probably not by choice.

One turian who stood alone in particular caught Kurt's attention. He was leaning against a wall his head inclined with his chin resting against his armor, his eyes were closed but his features pulled into a fierce scowl that was uniquely turian. This and the air of quiet anger that hovered about him was reason enough to discourage any others from approaching his vicinity.

Taking the hint he continued on making his way to the Captain's office. The office was made all the easier to locate added not only by the nearly identical but the long trail of loud obscenities currently being shouted.

The captain sat behind his desk ranting about the lack of support from the Council.

"Captain Bailey I presume?" Kurt spoke coming to stand before the desk.

The older human looked up from his terminal "Yeah, whose asking?" The veteran's harden stare met with Kurt's own gaze "What the hell do you want?"

"Kurt Jaeger, sir" the younger officer saluted quickly, "I was told to report here to you" Kurt's outstretched hand offered up the datapad with the transfer orders he had received earlier.

Bailey's gaze shifted over the younger's form "I tell them we need more manpower down here, and all they send us is a bunch of goddamn temps. Not only that but many of them are so green they can barely wipe their own asses." With a groan the captain leaned forward extending his arm to snatch the pad before cocking his eyebrow as he read over its contents.

"One of Captain Miller's eh? He's a good man" Bailey's gaze returned to Kurt as he leaned back in his chair "I've read the personnel file sent over on you, impressive for someone as young as yourself."

"Thank you, sir" Kurt replied pride in his voice.

Bailey's tone hardened "Don't take that as encouragement, boy" the last word dripped with irritation. "You still look green to me but I'll give you a fair shake" turning his attention to his terminal the older human's hands typed in something. It took a few moments before the sought after information became visible on the screen.

Kurt moved taking on a somewhat more relaxed stance as the captain busied himself. Over his shoulder Kurt could hear Bailey mumbling something to himself as his eyes scanned over whatever information was being put on display for him.

Waiting he watched as the other officers kept busy many were running about like couriers, exchanging datapads or whatever they had with someone else for something else. Finally Bailey returned his attention from holographic display to the younger officer who stood waiting.

"I'm going to put you on patrols," the captain spoke in his gruff manner "Got enough damned secretaries about here as it is. Buckley!" Bailey's voice reverberated off the walls as he called out.

It wasn't long before an auburn haired young man rushed into the office in reaction to his summons "Yes, sir?" The young man's voice was thick with his nervousness.

"Suit up, you're going out on the patrols with Officer Jaeger here" the old vet smirked knowing he had just saddled Kurt with a babysitting role. "I want the two of you to carry out a routine patrol of the 800 Block" Bailey turned picking of a datapad from his right "We've been getting some reports of the criminals becoming more brazen lately. So we're gonna make our presence known on the streets more and remind those punks we're still here."

Their posture went rigid as the subordinate pair nodded in unison as their commander barked his orders to them.

"Now get out there and make some damn headway in this mess!" Bailey's final words reached them as he stood his left arm pointing to the office door.

Turning Kurt and Buckley exited the captain's office with haste venturing out into the halls of the C-Sec station. The rookie followed close behind as Kurt weaved through the throngs of other officers moving about. Once out of the building the two made for the landing platforms where several shuttles sat waiting for passengers.


End file.
